Hyrule's Historic Romances
by ZeldaLinkForever7
Summary: This story takes place five years after Link returns from the future in The Ocarina of Time game, and I am having them both, Zelda and Link, be seventeen at the start of it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Current Events

Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, awoke early in the morning, as the rays of bright sunlight shone through her tall, clear windows. It was a very nice day. The skies were a deep azure blue, and small, white clouds dotted the endless space here and there. On days like this, the temperature was balmy and the breezes were cool.

It was during the middle of the week, and she had an important charity auction to attend at the Bazaar later this afternoon. They were auctioning off more than a dozen crowns, beautiful, ornately decorated and bejeweled ones, which were originally crafted over a hundred years ago, by the Happy Mask Salesman's predecessors. Zelda had never seen or worn any of them, but her father was allowing her to be present for the auction, and she was thoroughly excited to be on the attending list. The crowns were priceless artifacts, highly valuable, though, and it was for a great cause: the Youth Hyrule Castle Town Music School. It would allow Human, Kokiri, Zora, and Goron races to learn music, together. They needed funds to build it, behind Hyrule Castle.

It was something Zelda was now passionate about: music. Ever since Link had returned the Ocarina of Time to her after saving Hyrule from the evil Gerudo-Thief Ganondorf, and had even taught her every song he knew, she'd begun playing it daily, writing new songs that she in turn would play for the children of Hyrule, no matter their race. She actually wanted to work as a music teacher, if her father would permit such a thing. Her mother encouraged her music, was proud of it even.

Several well-known artisans and a few wealthy museum curators were coming to Hyrule from beyond the furthest reaches of her father's kingdom, to bid on the various crowns.

Zelda went into her bathing pool, and cleansed herself thoroughly. After drying off, and putting on her undergarments, she dressed in a pale pink gown, with a modest neckline. It was elegant, beautiful, and felt very light. The material felt natural, allowed her to breathe without restrictions, and was gentle against her skin. She put on a soft pair of shoes, fashioned from the smoothest black velvet.

She smiled, lazily stretching as she woke up fully. She'd slept well, and felt refreshed, ready for her day.

It had been five years since Link had defeated Ganondorf, and the Temple of Time had been closed. No more evil had touched the peaceful kingdom of Hyrule.

Zelda was grateful to have Link as her friend. When he'd returned from the future, the evil having been vanquished thanks to the Tri-Force, the Master Sword, and her gift to him, the Ocarina of Time, they'd started talking almost everyday. It was a relief to know that Link wasn't a Kokiri. She'd have hated to grow up whilst he remained but a boy. His fairy, Navi, always was with him, wherever he went. Zelda loved talking with her, too.

Now, both Zelda and Link, are seventeen-years-old. Their story starts here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hidden Emotions

Zelda went through her personal trunk, searching for her camera. In the past few years, there had been some great advances in gadgets all over Hyrule. They could now take and develop pictures. She didn't take photos very often, as she was usually absorbed in her music, but this was definitely a special occasion, and she wanted a photograph of each crown before they were bidden on. Zelda got a strip of cloth and dusted the camera, ridding it of dirt.

She set the device on her cabinet of mahogany drawers, then headed into the hallway. She got into the lift, another invention, which had been recently installed into the castle, making their home more modern. It allowed them to go up to higher or down to lower levels. It was a genius idea, highly useful, and much better than taking the ancient, numerous stairs.

Zelda got out on the floor right above the basement level, where the kitchen and dining hall were located. She could smell a variety of foods being prepared, and quite looked forward to breakfast. She entered the dining hall, her posture graceful, the habit acquired from years of attending royal functions and one after another Ball, where she danced with some of the townsfolk for charity. She felt as if she gave a lot to this kingdom, and felt as if her Father and Mother were proud of her.

Almost immediately, her personal attendant, Impa, was at her side. Impa was a Sheikah, and had cared for Zelda since the Princess was a young child. Her father trusted Impa with his daughter's life, knowing she would do anything necessary to make sure Zelda was always safe and taken care of, no matter the circumstances.

"Good morning, Princess Zelda," she said. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling well," Zelda replied, smiling.

"I am ready to accompany you to the Bazaar later today," Impa said, smiling too. "It's been a few months since you've left the castle."

"Very true," Zelda agreed. "I've been studying so much as of late, about Hyrule's History, and about the different races that live in our kingdom. Even the Kokiri children leave the Forest. There's no more fear, no more terror to haunt our land. We are all safe from Ganondorf's evil. He cannot harm anyone, and though I assisted Link in the Final Battle, we have him and the Six Sages to thank for the safe lands we now have. We can only move forward from here. Hyrule can be prosperous, and we can all be happy."

Impa nodded. "I am proud of you both so much."

"Thank you," Zelda said quietly.

The Princess was silent for a few minutes, thinking of the auction. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she'd see Link today. She hoped so. It had also been a few months since she'd seen him last. She didn't know how he spent his time.

Zelda idly reckoned if he ever saw Princess Ruto or Malon. They'd both grown into beautiful women. There was also the Gerudo to consider. Malon and Link shared a connection, because of Epona, and although Zelda dearly loved his horse, she felt jealous of the red-headed farmer's daughter. Then there was Princess Ruto, whom Link had saved from Lord Jabu-Jabu when they were all young. Though Zelda didn't view Ruto as a threat, what with her being a Zora, she couldn't help help but feel envious of their past, too.

Zelda realized at this moment that she felt something else for Link. She didn't see him as merely a friend. There was more to it than that, but she had no idea if he felt anything remotely close to what she felt. How was she to know? She couldn't outright ask him, confess her feelings and hope his lined up with hers. She decided she'd just wait. Maybe, in time, if he had the same feelings, he would tell her. Right now, she would just be patient, and hope that they'd be together one day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Speculation

Zelda enjoyed breakfast a great deal. The meal had consisted of poached salmon, the lightest but creamiest mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and steamed broccoli covered in a delicious cheese sauce. Altogether it was a great start to her day. Hyrule Castle wasn't traditional when it came to meals. They never had just breakfast items for breakfast, or only dinner choices at supper time. The kitchen staff was quite different than most. It wasn't strange to see oatmeal in the evening, or steak for lunch. It was something Zelda and her parents were used to.

It had been a very long time since Link had joined her for a meal. She had a suspicion that he was practicing swordsmanship, but it was just a guess. Zelda couldn't confirm that, though, at least not until she saw Link again, so they could catch up. If he even wanted to, she added mentally.

After breakfast, she went to the library, keeping her camera nearby, and read for a few hours, before sending a servant to get Impa. The auction was due to start in twenty minutes. Her attendant arrived, and they were off. The Bazaar was crowded, yet organized. A row of chairs were set in all of Castle Town Square, and every one of them was filled.

As Zelda made her way to her reserved seat, if front of the ten that was concealing the crowns from view, she gave a cursory glance over the crowd. There was a slightly raised stage, with a step leading up to it, on which now sat a modeled bust and head, where each crown would be set while the bidding took place. Impa stood next to the tent, both serving as the security for the auction, as well as remaining close to Zelda should any trouble arise.

None had in years, but Impa remained ever-vigilant, and took her job very seriously, regardless of any other circumstances. It was simply how she operated, and after all these years, the Princess of Hyrule was used to it.

Zelda sat down, after looking at all the bidders. There were several rich people in attendance, but it shocked her to see a few of the poorer residents of Hyrule here as well. They looked as if they were holding small coin bags that probably contained their entire life savings. Two male Gorons, and three female Zoras were also seated among the waiting bidders. They seemed to be wary of one another.

Zelda had chosen not to bid on the crowns. She could very well buy them all, given the mass amount of wealth the Royal Family possessed. This was an opportunity for the people to interact with some of the other wealthy members of the kingdom.

The Princess had a rule instilled for this auction. No crown could be sold for any amount over five-hundred rupees, so that gave the poorer residents a chance to own a piece of Hyrule's Historic Treasures.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Bidding

~Zelda sat demurely in her seat, watching as the crowns were first displayed, and then auctioned off. The auctioneer stood on the stage, a short man with a slightly wheezy voice, who never spoke fast if not for the auction. Normally, his speech was unhurried. His hair was black, and hung to his square shoulders. His eyes were a warm gray hue, and his overall attitude was genuinely generous. Which was why he'd been chosen for this job. He wore a dark blue suit and walked with a pronounced limp in his left leg.

The bidding went without a hitch. Each crown was bidden on. Zelda was pleased to see that some of the crowns did not appeal to the wealthy artisans, which left some of the poorer residents of Hyrule to purchase them. She smiled as an older lady claimed the eleventh crown, for three-hundred-and-twenty rupees, hearing her tell her Zora companion that she was going to present her granddaughter with it for a gift on her thirteenth birthday.

The next crowns were sold to rich and poor alike, which made the Princess of Hyrule very happy indeed. The auction was a great success so far. Now there was only one crown remaining.

The last crown was placed on the bust. Zelda's breath caught, and audible gasps sounded from the crowd, as it came into view. It was very well-designed, and so beautiful. A silver work of art, decked out with small emeralds, bigger rubies, and very large sapphires, it was easily the prettiest crown of the lot. It was clearly designed to honor the three Spiritual Stones, which were on display in the Temple of Time, to be viewed on tours of the Castle grounds, and Zelda highly approved of whoever had fashioned this crown. She half-wished she'd been allowed to buy in this auction, if only to purchase this particular piece of jewelry. She could see why it had been saved for last. Noting that all of the richest attendees had already emptied their coin purses, she wondered to which lucky soul this crown would go.

The bidding for the last crown began, and it was clear that the remaining bidders wanted it. Higher and higher the bids went, until finally, it was sold to an older man in a brown cloak, for exactly five-hundred rupees. The auctioneer closed the ceremony with a statement that came straight from his humble heart.

"It is a great joy to see so many various residents of our fine Kingdom of Hyrule turn out for attendance for this auction. Years of prosperity surely await the Royal Family and all of the people here, as well as their families and friends. With all the rupees collected here today, plus the generous donation from Zelda's parents, the Youth Hyrule Castle Town Music School will be built within mere months. As the most honored musician among Hyrule's own Royal Family, Princess Zelda will be holding auditions for extra music teachers next week to work alongside herself. If any of you here wish to be a part of that, please inquire with Impa after the proceedings. Thank you all for attending, and may your lives be blessed."

The crowd, Zelda and Impa included, applauded. When the buzz died down, Zelda stood and mingled a bit, chatting here and there. Everyone eventually dispersed, and the auctioneer left too, but one person was left behind. The older gentleman in the brown cloak.

She saw the crown he was clutching in his hand...his youthful hand. She was alarmed, wondering who this stranger is. He stepped forward, and held the crown out to her. She was shocked, but responded kindly, trying not to sound like she was rebuffing him. She didn't like to be unkind.

"You purchased it, sir. It belongs to you now."

Still, he held it out, presenting it, seemingly, as a gift.

Zelda had tried diplomacy, and now it was time for a different tact. She attempted to be firm.

"Really sir, it is yours. I own more crowns than I actually need, so please, keep it."

"Surely, you'd like this one, Princess Zelda..." He said, just as firmly, in a familiar voice.

The man lowered his hood, revealing his true identity. Zelda gasped. It was...him!~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Friendship?

~Zelda's mind was bewildered and her heart fluttered out of control as the brown cloak was lowered and the identity of the man was revealed.

"Link!" The Princess exclaimed, a look of joy overcoming her features.

She couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him warmly. He returned her embrace, seeming very happy to see her, as well. He held the crown out and placed it on her head, while Impa accepted her camera to hold onto.

"I thought it was high time I come and see you, Princess Zelda," Link told her, smiling.

She smiled back at him.

"I want you to keep this crown. I had a feeling one of the pieces would catch your eye, and I wanted to be here to purchase it. Would you accept my gift?"

"Yes, of course," she replied automatically, not needing to think about it at all, as she would have had to had he been a mere stranger.

They hugged again.

"I hope you will accept my invitation to lunch?" Zelda asked him. "It will give us a chance to catch up."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Link assured her.

Sometimes the way Link spoke, and the actions he took, like coming here today and buying the crown for her as a present, made Zelda think that he had feelings for her similar to hers for him, though she couldn't be entirely sure. She had no way to know, and she wasn't about to ask him outright. Zelda was way too shy for that.

Link's mind was a mass of confusion where Zelda was concerned. She was easily the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen or met. But she was one of the Seven Sages. She'd helped him save the now prosperous kingdom of Hyrule, and he had saved her from Ganondorf's evil clutches.

Impa watched the two carry on with only mild interest. They were both almost adults, and old enough to make their own decisions. She did think they would make an adorable couple. Him, the handsome Hero of Time, a Hylian in his own right, just like Zelda. Her, the fair Princess of this beautiful land. Together, they could rule fearlessly and greatly.

The pair spoke a bit more, about the balmy weather, and the auction, then Impa and Zelda returned to the Castle to prepare for lunch.

Naturally, Zelda wanted to change her attire. She couldn't very well face Link again, without putting on her best dress. She slipped into a light blue, form-fitting, floor length, beautiful dress that accentuated her maturing body. She'd always been a small young girl, but she'd been becoming more curvaceous as she grew into a lovely woman. She wanted Link to notice those changes in her. He didn't know it yet, but she planned to have him rule by her side one day, as her husband.~


End file.
